Seeker
by AphroditeSilverSwan
Summary: this is just something i came up with hope you like it.  its got Kahlan, Cara, Nicci, Richard, Jensen, Zedd, and a few others.  i can't really tell you what its about cuz i don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

This is the intro to my legend of the seeker story.

**i must add that i stake no claim to the tv series characters nor terry goodkinds characters. this is simply my thoughts on the series.**

I do not claim Kahlan, Richard, Cara, Zedd, Jensen, Nicci, Shota, or any other established character as my own. I do have add- ons to fit my story but nothing to change fundamentally the individual characters.

My characters that I will be introducing are:

Nicky, little Cara, baby George, Tea, Dennee (not to be confused with Kahlan's sister), Denna not to be confused with the Mord Sith with the name).

My story takes place 12 yrs after the season 2 finale.

Cara, Zedd, Kahlan, Richard and Jensen had 9mnths of peace and rest to enjoy. Until the day Darken Rahl and Sister Nicci got captured by a tyrant from the Old World. Darken Rahl was killed by this evil and Nicci sent Richard a magic dream to warn him Kahlan was his next victim. Meanwhile Kahlan and Richard were expecting their first child and Dennee had just given birth in Aydindril to a beautiful.

They were visiting her when a Sister of the Light found them to say that the Palace of the Prophets had been captured and half their number was dead. They begged Richard to help them. He refused at first. Until Kahlan and Dennee told him that it might be his best chance to help Nicci. So they all went to the Old World while Dennee and Jensen stayed in Aydindril.

Kahlan got captured and was tortured. When it was learned she was pregnant the tyrant used magic to change the child and make it his tool. This failed, but instead of a girl Kahlan gave birth to a male confessor. Nicci was in the same camp as her and helped her to care for her son. Magic worked differently in the camp so it was dangerous to use any. There were two things you could do. First you could combine your powers with someone else and it would make you quite powerful. You would also have a telepathic and empathic (mind & emotion) connection to the person. Even when you were on the other side of the world or in a place that negates magic. You could still have the connection. Also when you kill someone you can take their Han as well as absorb there life-force as Han. But only whatever life they would have had left. For example say a man of 60 was attacked with this ability the average life is 75 so you would only get the remaining 15yrs.

Richard finally found them after 4 1/2 months. He got them out and in the process got himself captured. He stole as much Han as possible and this time it was not as painful. He also knew how to use it without being taught. He was grateful. It took him a year to gain enough power to kill the tyrant.

Regrettable though the Palace of the Prophets was destroyed and most of the Old World was no longer habitable. So the Sisters of the Light moved all those that would follow into the New World.

Before he left the Old World Richard changed a few things in the New World. but thats to explain later.

**i will add more soon i hope. thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Richard walked as if in a bubble of time**,** searching for things he had to fix.

He felt such guilt over all that had happened because of the tyrant's year long escapade in the old world and the new world. Guilt over the fact that his first priority had been Nicci and Kahlan and his son and not the people.

He remembered Zedd's words of comfort**: **"Richard. Listen to me**;** I have known you since you were a boy. You did what you could for them all. The moment Sister Verna told you of the problem**,** you warned everyone and they did not believe you.

They laughed at you. They said those horrible things about you and Kahlan."

He laughed to himself now at his response to Zedd's words**,** but then**,** nearly two years ago**,** it was still raw and painful for him.

"But**,** Zedd…."

"No!" Zedd yelled as he shook his grandson to get his attention**.**

"NO! No buts! No what ifs**. **None of that now."

He remembered Zedd holding him as he cried. But what made him snap out of it was in fact Cara's reaction when they found out about all the senseless killing.

They had only been in Aydindril for a month when they got the news. Cara had gone to bed early but awoken screaming.

Of all people**,** Dennee got to her first.

By the time he and Kahlan got to her**,** Jensen and Dennee were cuddling her**, **and thirty of her Mord Sith sisters were standing in the large bedroom**,** not sure what to do for her and scared as well**, s**cared because they felt as she felt and were confused as to how to express it.

They also felt for Cara to react her being the one of them that was able to control their emotions the most that it was worse than they had feared.

"Hush now. It'll be all right**,**" Kahlan had told her as she held Cara and let her cry. He remembered Kahlan singing a lullaby to her**,** and by the tenth time**,** all the Mord Sith were singing to her**,** too.

_Richard!_

He smiled as he heard Cara's voice in his head**.**

_Richard!_

_Yes__**,**__ Cara?_

_Stop it!_

_Stop what__**,**__ Cara?_

_Doubting yourself Richard._

It sounded to him as if she were angry with him. He knew better. She was afraid for him. Worse she could not find him to help protect him.

**I'll finish when i can.**

**thanks for reading.**


End file.
